A device of this type is known, for example, from DE 198 28 279 A1. In this known device, a cylinder equalization based on the total torque is carried out. Desired values are determined from irregular running values individual to the cylinder. The equalization only takes place during lean operation. The object of the device known from this is primarily to optimize smooth engine running.
An object of the invention is to develop an improved mechanism of the type mentioned above with regard to a lambda equalization.